Crazy Feelings
by Bela Potter
Summary: Ela uma mulher poderosa linda que tem tudo que quer. Ele lindo sonho de qualquer mulher um dos homens mais rico do mundo ..tem todas as mulheres ao seu pé ,diz nunca se apaixonar ate conhece-la . Ela é Lily Evans uma ruivo fogo. Ele é James Potter o moreno que vai abalar seus sonhos. 'Brinque me amando mas nunca me ame brincando'
1. Chapter 1

Ela uma mulher poderosa linda que tem tudo que quer.  
Ela é uma golpista de primeira, casa e depois mata, uma legitima viúva negra nunca confie nela.  
Ele é lindo sonho de qualquer mulher um dos homens mais rico do mundo. Tem todas as mulheres ao seu pé ,diz nunca se apaixonar ate conhece-la .  
Ela tem todo os seu passos calculado.  
Ele só quer curtir a vida .  
Ela quer ele como seu próximo marido ...ela o conquista e brinca com os sentimentos dele mas tudo muda quando ela se apaixona, mas já é tarde, será que ela realmente tem um coração? Será que eles vão ficar juntos?  
Ela é Lily Evans uma ruivo fogo.  
Ele é James Potter o moreno que vai abalar seus sonhos.  
''Brinque me amando mas nunca me ame brincando''


	2. Prévia

******Crazy Feelings**

Personagens Principais..

.

___Lily Evans uma ruiva sem sentimentos o motivo de lágrimas para muitos homens apesar de que no começo é o motivo do sorriso deles até eles a conhecer de verdade. _

___James Potter mulherengo, rico, gosta de curti a vida logo de cara se apaixona por certa ruiva veneno. _

_Sirius Black melhor amigo de James não gosta nem um pouco da nova namorada do amigo faz de tudo para acabar com ela, galinha ama deixar as garotas ao seu pé até conhecer Marlene Mckinnon. _

___Marlene Mckinnon __melhor amiga da Ruiva__,__ sabe o verdadeiro motivo da tramas da amiga e faz de tudo para ver a mesma sorrir mesmo quando isso significa fazer coisas erradas__,__ é contra tudo isso__,__ ela deve a vida a amiga ._

******Drama...**

******Tudo começa com um novo golpe...**

******-********Lily porque a gente está aqui? -pergunto Marlene sentada na frente da amiga que avaliava os caras da festa com muita atenção.**

******-Por causa de James Potter meu próximo marido -disse a morena bebendo um pouco de Whisky que tinha no copo a sua frente e falando da forma mais natural********...**

_A primeira vista..._

**Duas pessoas tão opostas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.**

-James Potter seu futuro amor –disse o moreno de olhos castanhos lindos.

-Desculpa, mas não esta na minha lista amar um caro que se acha- disse a ruiva, saindo sem falar mais nada com o homem que estava em choque com o seu primeiro fora.

Lily...

Homens como James Potter não gosta de levar foras, ele vai vim atrás de mim... -

**James****...**

**Até onde você vai por uma garota?**

EU A QUERO PARA MIM...ELA SERÁ MINHA...

**love?..**

**Nem sempre as coisas serão como a gente quer.**

Estou apaixonada por James Potter.


	3. Womanizer-Britney Spears

A ruiva sentada no corredor batia o pé em um sinal claro de nervosismo, mas que sua melhor amiga Lene sabia que era mentira afinal ela duvidava seriamente que a sua melhor amiga tivesse sentimentos, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu ,era difícil ela saber se a mulher ali na frente era sua melhor amiga a menina certinha que nunca quebrava regras, que sempre ajudava os outros ou ali na sua frente era apenas uma mulher fria que matava sem remorsos que fazia tudo para ter o que quer e que acima de tudo nunca errava.

Marlene olhava para todos os lados estava com medo, e se alguém descobrisse que a culpa da morte do marido da Lily era delas, mas Selena mandara ficar tranquila, pois nunca descobririam que Amos _**Diggory **_tinha sido assassinado e que a parada cardíaca era culpa de um veneno que sua mulher havia dado a ele.

A ruiva sentiu alguém chegando respirou fundo e sorriu para amiga ao seu lado e fez uma cara triste que até mesmo Lene que a conhecia a anos quase duvidou que realmente fosse falsa, um homem todo vestido de branco com um crachá com o nome dele chegou até Lily, ele era o medico de Amos.

-Senhora Diggory, seu marido teve uma parada cardíaca e faleceu, exames comprova que não havia nada de errado no seu sangue-disse o medico.

Lily deu um sorriso, mas ninguém percebeu, logo depois fingiu enxugar ás lágrimas de crocodilo e disse com uma voz que mostrava esta arrasada.

-Senhorita Evans, eu e Amos não tínhamos mais nada desde que eu peguei ele na cama com outra , mas ele não merecia isso, ele foi um bom marido apesar de tudo vou sentir sua falta. –disse Lily mentindo na maior naturalidade, ela odiava o marido dizia que ele só prestava pra duas coisas sexo e pagar o cartão de crédito.

O medico olhou para a morena com pena disse tchau e deixou as duas mulheres sozinhas no corredor, Lene levantou ainda assustada, apesar de no fundo saber que a amiga nunca errava, principalmente esse plano que ela planejou por meses desde que armou para encontrar uma loira na cama do marido ,ela fingia ser uma mulher traída inconsolada que mesmo depois do fim do casamento amava o marido é do veneno que ela usava a anos desde seu primeiro golpe ou como ela costumava dizer sua presa, a cidade era pequena e tudo repercutiu rápido.

As duas mulheres completamente diferente por dentro e por fora saíram do prédio, a loira era _**Marlene**_ McKinnon considerada a popular na época de escola era amiga da nerd ruiva desde pequena, devia a vida por diversas razões, e a amiga sempre jogava isso na sua cara, sempre que ela dizia não querer mais fazer parte das tramas dela.

Lily era Filha mais nova de um casal rico de uma cidade pequena que nunca ligou para filha uma das razões dela ser assim tinha tudo o que queria era boazinha nunca chegava tarde até o maldito dia, desde lá nunca mais foi a mesma saiu da cidade roubou os pais é namorava por um tempo caras ricos e lindos e depois os matava ficando com o dinheiro sempre mudando de cidade e nunca tendo piedade das pessoas.

A casa onde a ruiva morava desde separação era perto do centro da cidade, era simples ela dizia não querer chamar atenção para elas, logo que chegaram Lily se jogou no sofá e começou a rir pegou uma garrafa de bebida, tirou os sapatos e olhou para a amiga que ainda a olhava assustada mesmo já tendo passado por isso diversas vezes.

-A vamos lá lene estamos livre daquele idiota do Amos e vamos ganhar uma bolada de dinheiro, claro que teremos que esperar um tempo antes de ir embora se não os vira-lata dessa cidade ira desconfiar, vou fazer papel de viúva desolada e dizer que não aguento ficar aqui e que iremos voltar para nossa cidade natal-disse a ruiva como se isso fosse um plano normal e idiota.

Lene respirou fundo se sentou no outro sofá da confortável casa das duas.

-Por que Lily? Você não precisa disso é rica, vamos parar com isso e viver nossa vida sem planos sem o perigo de ser presa por matar –disse a loira tentando ver algum pingo de humanidade nos olhos da amiga.

-A não comece ok não quero lembrar você daquela triste dia em que salvei sua vida-a loira estremeceu -Eu gosto disso de me sentir poderosa de ser o motivo do sorriso das pessoas e no mesmo tempo o motivo da suas lágrimas, agora eu vou tomar um banho estou muito cansada e triste se alguém vim aqui diga que estou chorando no quarto e que não posso atender-disse sorrindo, ela levantou-se e saiu soltando os cabelos ruivos que estava preso em um coque.

Tudo bem - disse Lene sem esperanças de ter sua amiga de volta -para onde a gente vai ? -perguntou a loira como se isso não fosse algo muito importante.

-Londres Baby, tenho pena de quem cair na minha teia lá-disse Lily sorrindo.

Lene levantou do sofá assustada.

-Lily Evans é uma cidade grande a gente vai ser pega-gritou Lene, mas a ruiva não estava na sala e se tivesse escutado não ligou.

Entretanto não sabia a duas mulheres tão diferentes e tão iguais em alguns momentos daquela pequena cidade que o destino tinha grandes surpresas para elas na BIG LONDRES.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deixem comentários amores...**

**Londres...**

Em meio a um trânsito de matar da cidade de Londres havia um carro que chamava atenção, talvez seja pelo fato de ser um carro de luxo ou por muitas pessoas saberem de quem era aquele carro com iniciais JP.

Dentro dele havia um homem alto na media dos 25 anos cabelo preto rebelde e olhos castanhos claros que conquistava as mulheres por onde passava, seu nome era James Charles Potter um renomado empresário filho de uma família nobre de Londres e o ultimo herdeiro da mesma, vinha de mais uma maratona de trabalho, diferente do que todos imagina o moreno lutava muito em seu trabalho ,amava o trabalho, mas nem por isso ficava preso nele, gostava mesmo era de curti a vida com seus amigos, os marotos que se conhecia desde de pequenos, escutando um musica qualquer na radio James respirava fundo tentando não perder o bom humor por te que chegar atrasado na festa de inauguração de uma das maiores boates de Londres, ele não sabia porque mas algo dizia que essa noite tudo iria mudar, talvez esse seja o motivo de tanta alegria de acompanhar Sirius e sua prima Bellatrix Black apaixonada por James desde a primeira serie, mas James nem olhava para ela ,o transito voltou a andar e logo estava na boate, nem mesmo falou nada só entrou todos ali sabia quem era ele olhou para os lados tentando encontrar seus amigos mas parou algo chamou sua atenção um ruiva com belas pernas com um vestido preto sentada ao lado de uma loira também bonita, naquele momento James soube o motivo da noite ser especial, aquela ruiva sexy seria dele ou não se chamava James Charles Potter.

**Meninas..**

Havia se passado um semana da morte ''natural'' de Amos a cidade já falava em outra coisa como a gravidez da filha do prefeito, apesar de ainda falarem da coitada da viúva ...o boato que corria era que a mulher estava tão triste que resolvera voltar a morar com os pais adotivos e a irmã Marlene também voltaria .. Amos era um dos caras mais rico da cidade e não tinha filho nem parentes a única herdeira era a esposa traída ,as coisa estavam todas pronta para a mudança das duas mulheres que iria para Londres ficar em um apartamento de Lily, sairia para os lugares mais bem frequentado da cidade onde a ruiva acharia um possível namorado, logo que mudaram para Londres Marlene começou a trabalhar como organizadora de festa como se fosse um jeito de fugir da amiga, em uma dessas festas a qual a loira organizara, Lily resolvera que as duas iriam. Assim que chegou lá a boate já estava lotada, depois de alguns minutos as duas amigas se sentaram, Lily pediu uma bebida, enquanto olhava o movimento das festas.

Lene suspirou não entendia porque Lily queria ficar ali, sendo que na outra noite havia dito que estava detestando as festas de Londres onde não havia ninguém solteiro e as pessoas eram todas chatas de mais para o seu gosto.

-Lily porque a gente está aqui mesmo? - Lene disse se sentando na frente da amiga que avaliava os caras da festa sem muita atenção.

- Por causa de James Potter meu próximo marido - disse a ruiva piscando para a amiga e bebendo um pouco de Whisky.

Lily olhou em direção a James, o mesmo sorriu para ela, ela virou a cara e voltou sua atenção para a amiga.

-Ele não é aquele cara da revista que você disse que tinha cara de ser arrogante? - perguntou Marlene não entendendo porque a amiga sairia com ele, quando na verdade ela não suportava caras assim, e seus namorados eram sempre caras legais, na opinião de Marlene.

-Sim, vou ensinar a ele a ser menos arrogante, é você não pode negar que ele e lindo tenho certeza que vou me diverti muito brincando com ele - disse a ruiva mexendo nos cabelos de forma sexy

.

-OK, mas tome cuidado não quero passar minha vida na cadeia como sua cúmplice - disse a loira que havia decidido desistir de trazer de volta sua lily e entrando no jogo da amiga, levantou deixando a ruiva sozinha e foi em direção a um moreno bonito que a pouco conversava com o Potter.

Depois de um tempo, a ruiva foi em direção a pista de dança.

A musica tocava e Lily dançava conforme o ritmo, ela percebeu que James a observava e dançou sensualmente, ele sorriu e veio em sua direção, ele começou a dançar no ritmo dela e ela sorriu e se afastou um pouco, foi até o balcão e ele veio atrás prendeu ela contra a parede que havia ao lado do balcão, ela sentiu a respiração dele, colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e se soltou do braços dele, mas antes ele a segurou e disse numa voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

- Prazer James Potter seu futuro amor - disse o moreno de olhos castanho.

- Essa foi a cantada mais podre que já levei na vida e desculpa, mas não esta na minha lista amar um caro que se acha - disse a ruiva de olhos verdes saindo sem falar mais nada com o James que estava em choque com o seu primeiro fora.

A ruiva começou a rir da cara do moreno, foi até a mesa onde a Marlene estava com cara de surpresa, o cara ao lado dela falou algo em seu ouvido e foi em direção a James, a loira revirou os olhos para o cara ,quando a ruiva chegou a mesa perguntou.

- Por que você fez isso com ele o plano não era conquista-lo? Desistiu - Lene sorria de forma marota .

-Homens como o Potter não gosta de levar fora ele vai vim atrás de mim - disse Lily -vamos embora a noite acabou para mim.

As duas pegaram a bolsa sem saber que elas marcavam o pensamento de dois amigos ali.

Enquanto isso dentro da boate James e Sirius conversava, o assunto certa ruiva e um fora, James estava com muita raiva, resolveu ir embora olhou para o amigo que ainda ria dele e disse bem alto.

EU QUERO AQUELA Ruiva ...ELA SERÁ MINHA ...NINGUÉM DA UM FORA EM JAMES POTTER.

Ainda não sabia os dois amigos que o destino tramava contra eles e mais cedo do que imaginaram eles iam encontrar aquelas duas.


	5. Chapter 5

Obg amei cada comentário, vou tentar postar o mais rápido que conseguir.

Em certo apartamento da cidade de Londres se via uma cena muito comum entre amigas, mas o que diferenciava essa cena das demais era as duas mulheres que ali estava, a cena mostrava a mais pura amizade, elas conversavam enquanto comia brigadeiro como se tivesse colocando os papos em dia como há muito tempo não acontecia o que era verdade.

Lily Evans conversava com a amiga sem tocar em nenhum momento no assunto mais delicado da amizade das duas as escolhas que cada fez durante toda a vida. Já havia passado uma semana desde o encontro na boate nenhuma das duas comentaram nada sobre isso, apesar de Lene saber que a ruiva não havia desistido.

-Vou começar a trabalhar - comentou Lily durante a conversa pegando de surpresa a amiga que colocava mais uma colher de brigadeiro na boca.

- Como?- perguntou Marlene tentando claramente não engasgar de surpresa com o que a ruiva havia falado.

- Não fique surpresa eu já trabalhei antes, e eu fiz faculdade então porque não exercer minha querida profissão - disse Evans tentando convencer a amiga de uma coisa que todos sabiam que era mentira.

- Você esta me dizendo que quer trabalhar e que não existe nenhum plano maluco atrás disso? - disse a amiga loira revirando os olhos para a ruiva, sem acreditar nem um pingo.

- Claro que sim, mas não vai adiantar você me conhece muito bem para acreditar nessa história, a verdade e que eu fiz administração - disse a ruiva fazendo careta ela odiava a profissão só seguiu essa carreira por causa de Lene que insistiu para que a ruiva fizesse- E pelo que parece as empresas Potter precisa de uma nova administradora para ajudar o dono com as coisas da empresa e eu sou muito capacitada para essa função e vai ser uma ótima maneira de mostrar a ele do que essa ruiva, aqui, é capaz, além disso faz um semana que a gente se viu, já e hora de eu começar a agir - disse a ruiva naturalmente colocando mas uma colher de brigadeiro na boca.

- Sabia,eu realmente achei que você tinha esquecido isso, que dizer tentei acreditar que você havia esquecido, mas como você vai conseguir isso?- perguntou a loira analisando atentamente a amiga a sua frente.

- Não, eu estava apenas dando um tempo, eu já conseguir enviar meu currículo a quatro dias e eles já me responderam começarei a trabalhar amanhã falando nisso você tem que me ajudar a escolher um roupa para essa data especial. - a morena deu um sorriso um pouco obscuro e intencional.

- Tudo bem, você sabe que ainda a tempo de você desistir dessa história não precisamos do dinheiro dele - disse Lene - Lily eu já falei isso muitas vezes. - disse a loira na tentativa de fazer a amiga mudar de ideia apesar de impossível.

- Você não comece de novo pelo amor de Deus, e o moreno da festa amigo do Potter - perguntou a morena mudando de assunto ela não queria nem um pouco discutir de novo com a garota que era sua única família, apesar dela nunca admitir em voz alta que se importava com Marlene.

- Sirius, á ele é legal, ele me deu seu telefone eu não liguei claro, parece ser um bom amigo, mas nada sério e daquelas caras galinha, você percebe isso pelo olhar - disse a loira animada com o novo assunto.

- Sei como e que é, ótimo na cama, mas com ele e uma única vez e pronto, você devia ligar sabe e sair com ele deixar ele querendo e mostrar quem manda - disse Lily sorrindo para a amiga.

- Não-Disse Marlene rapidamente, claro que a ruiva sabia que ela ia ligar, sempre era assim.

- Tudo bem você que sabe, mas não muda de ideia - disse Lily rindo da amiga que jogou um travesseiro nela.

- Ok, mas vamos mudar de assunto o filme já vai começar e eu quero assistir então não atrapalhe meu marido vai passar na TV - disse a loira toda animada.

- Claro perder o Robert Pattinson é o fim do mundo - falou Lily irônica.

- Para mim é e eu ainda vou casar de verdade com ele - disse a Loira com um olhar sonhador.

- Sim ai você poderá tirar os pôsteres dele da parede do seu quarto - comentou Evans que resolveu ficar calada depois do olhar mortal da amiga, não que estivesse com medo, mas sabia que isso podia da uma discursão muito seria afinal ninguém mexia com o marido de Lene.

As duas assistiam ao filme, Lene mexia nos cabelos ruivos fogo da amiga como na infância das duas ou quando uma delas estava triste principalmente Lily que por muito tempo fora a mais frágil das amigas, sempre era o motivo de piada na escola apesar de tudo, era no momento como aqueles que as duas voltava a ser BFF sem ressentimentos sem planos malignos sem nada que atrapalhava apenas a velha Lily e a velha Marlene.

Assim passaram a noite quando as duas dormiram tinha apenas um pensamento na mente delas a felicidade de uma amizade pura ou quase pura.

Foi nesse momento, nessa hora, naquele lugar que Marlene perceberá que bem no fundo ainda existia esperança para Lily que um dia tudo poderia mudar que elas voltariam a ser a irmãs e amigas que sempre foram.

Lá no fundo Marlene esperava que depois que tudo isso acabasse, Lily não saísse tão machucada.


End file.
